Ron Power up!
by Hatake Stoppable
Summary: Ron's getting a boost...from another world. A world, full of heroes, masked men, saving the world from evil...No,they are not Nacho Libre,they are Kamen Riders. Do enjoy and leave some comments. Thank you very much.
1. Chapter 1

**Armour 01...Arise.**

" Curses that Kim Possible! That would be the last time she foils my plan! " said Dr. Drakken. The night falls on Dr. Drakken's cell, the stench of the prison toilet fills up his nostrils. " P-hew! What on earth do they do to the toilet!? Its stinks as...Huh? " Dr. Drakken words stopped as he gasped at the creature that was coming out of the toilet bowl.

"Dr. Drakken I presume?" it asked. The dark green slime on its body drip to the floor and it release an awful scent. Dr. Drakken stammered, " Y-y-y-es?"

The green slimy creature grabbed Dr. Drakken by the arm and threw a smog bomb in the cell. It exploded and soon...

**Possible's residence**

" Ron, how are things going on at Smarty Mart?" Kim asked through her Kimmunicator. Ron's Ronmunicator is still streaming Ron's face, with Ron's Smarty Mart uniform. " Not so well Kim, believe me, who on earth can cut the price of Tacos to none? I mean, come on! ITs Taco! " cried Ron.

" RONALD ADRIAN STOPPABLE!" roared a voice from behind Ron's screen.

**Smarty Mart**

Ron turn and it was his boss. " What do you think you're doing!? " he ordered.

" Sorry Kim, gotta go! " said Ron as he disconnect his chat session with Kim. His boss stood in front of Ron, " Mind explaining what the heck is going on!? " He ordered. His saliva landed on Ron's face and Ron had to take out his tissue and rub it. " Sorry sir, its my break time now and I'm free to use my mobile. " replied Ron meekly. He looked up at his boss and shuddered at the sight of his eagle eyes. His boss reached out his hand and demanded for Ron's mobile. " What!? No way sir! " Ron defended, holding his Ronmunicator tightly as ever.

" If you are not going to cooperate with me then you soon shall be fired!!! " Ron's boss roared again. This time, the glass shattered into hundreds of pieces. His voice echoed throughout the entire Smarty Mart mall and all workers at Smarty mart began shivering.

In his weakest state, Ron handed over his Ronmunicator to his boss. " I shall confiscate this until next week everytime, after you work then you may have it back." Ron's boss snorted. As he exits the store room, he grinned at the Ronmunicator. Ron, on the other hand sank down to his feet and poke his tongue out at his boss. Rufus did the same. As his boss quietly exits the mall, he reveals himself as a synthodrone. The synthodrone took out his handphone and dialled a number. " Hello? Shego? Yes its me, synthodrone no. 0198-3456. I have the Ronmunicator, I will bring it to you at once. Huh? Oh yes I know, at once your highness. " said the synthodrone as he shuts his call. He took out the Ronmunicator and spits at the back of the Ronmunicator, jamming its signals so that Wade could not locate it.

**Dr. Drakkens lab**

" Shego! Where are you!?" shouted Dr. Drakken. He stormed into the room with his wet and smelly usual blue but now green uniform. Shego came swinging out of the room, " Oh, look at what the cat drag in! Hi Dr. D! " Shego greeted Dr. Drakken. " Oh shut up Shego! Come here quickly! I want to take some very important details to complete my new suit to destroy Kim Possible once and for all!!! " Dr. Drakken replied. Shego came and stood in front of Dr. Drakken. " So? Whats with the new suit? " Shego asked. Dr. Drakken, with full of ignorance he slapped him in the head and sighed. " Perhaps you have forgotten about Kim Possible new suit that enables her to power up way more powerful than your natural powers , Shego? " he continued. Looking at Shego, he jolted down the details that are required into his notebook.

" Okay, I'm getting really sick out of this. When are you going to make it? " Shego asked.

" Patience Shego, i'm almost done. " Dr. Drakken said..."Done! Now, i'm off to shower! Where's my rubber ducky? "

**Possible's residence**

Beep! Beep! Be-beep!

Kim ran to her bed and answered her Kimmunicator. " Whassup Wade? " Kim asked. Tidying her hair, she place her Kimmunicator on the side bed. " Uh Kim? We got a problem...Actually, 2 problems..." Wade said. Kim continue to comb her hair, " So? Whats the sitch then? " she asked. Wade took a deep breath and continued, " Well uhm, 1st, Dr. Drakken escaped from prison again and 2nd Ron's signal dissapeared from my satelite. "

..."WHAT!? Wade, try to contact Ron immediately! And Dr. Drakken!? Argh! What is going on here!? " cried Kim. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall. "Kim? I think we better check on where is Ron's whereabouts first." Wade suggested.

" You do that Wade, I'll contact Smarty mart to see where he is. " said Kim.

**Dr. Drakken's bedroom**

" Finally! Yes! I finally manage to complete my first suit! " cheered Dr. Drakken. He waved his blueprints around but then...

"NOOOOO!!!! SHEGO!!!" cried Dr. Drakken. The blueprints he worked hard on accidentally flew away from his hands and was soon carried off by the winds. Shego came busting into the room, " What is it this time!? Its 4 in the morning! " said an angered Shego. " Shego! My blueprints have been blown away! Quickly, go and fetch them! " ordered Dr. Drakken.

Later...

" Sorry Doc, the papers are gone... " said Shego. She trudge along the lab and sat down on the couch and pick up a magazine and began reading it. " NO!!!! Shego! I want you to go out there and find it! " ordered Dr. Drakken, only this time his voice sounds like a demon. Shego stills ignore Dr. Drakken, frustrated Dr. Drakken went back to his room and lock the door.

**Global Justice HQ**

"Maam?"

Dr. Director turned around and the agent saluted her. " What is it?" she asked. The agent handed over a blueprint, " It was found just outside the HQ, Madam. Advance security checked that it is just a mere blueprint but was somehow believe to be one of Dr. Drakken's schemes." he answered. As he handed the paper to Dr. Director, she recalled of the incident where Dr.Drakken tried to take over the world with his mini-bots or watchamakallit. " This is a very interisting suit...Hmm, I guess he design it to destroy the new super suit that Kim Possible's friend came up with...Fine, go and create the armour immediately. " ordered Dr.Director.

" Yes Maam! " the agent replied, saluting once more before he exits through the capsule. Dr.Director smiled as she continues her research on the world.

**Bueno Nacho**

**" sigh** Rufus, I'm so bored! I wanna do something! Argh, this heat is driving me nuts!! " Ron cried. It was a hot afternoon indeed, after his work at Smarty Mart he couldnt find his boss so he cannot claim his Ronmunicator back. " Rufus, do you mind passing me the ketcup? " said Ron. He sat on the table with his Nacho...'Grande size' again. Rufus, popped out of Ron's pocket and climb onto the table and grabbed the ketchup.

"Kim...Where are you?..." sighed Ron, grabbing the ketchup from Rufus. "sigh, Huh? RUFUS!"

Rufus happily snacked Ron's Nacho in one big gulp. Then, its gone forever. " No, Rufus! Thats my last hope to make me smile again!" said Ron loudly. Rufus giggled, then after realizing that Ron wasnt joking he stopped. Then, " RON! Your alright! " said Kim at the entrance of Bueno Nacho. Ron turned, looking puzzled as usual, not knowing whats going on as Kim ran for Ron and gave him a kiss with a complimentary hug.

"Wow, whatever I did, I must have did it right." said Ron, loving the kiss from Kim. Kim held Ron so tight, Ron couldnt even breathe. " Uh, kak! Kim! Kim! Cannot breathe! Kim! " gagged Ron. " Oops, sorry Ron. " apologised Kim. She releases her arms so Ron could breathe again. " Where's you Ronmunicator? Wade said that he couldnt locate it on his sattelites. Its impossible you know, knowing he put up dozens of sattelites up in space. " asked Kim, sitting down next to Ron.

"Oh, its just that my boss took it away after I chatted with you. He said I could get it back but I cannot find him, so I just left my Ronmunicator with him." Ron explained. Kim raised her eyebrow, " He what? Okay, hold on a sec. " Kim said, taking out her Kimmunicator she beeped Wade. "Wade, we got another situation." Kim told him.

"Got that Kim, in fact, that boss of Ron's wasn't even his boss. In fact, it was a synthodrone. But much more powerful, not Dr. Drakken's invention of course. I also found out that someone tried to hack my system again but this time I'm well prepared." replied Wade. " So, who is behind all of this? "Kim asked herself. Suddenly, " Kim! You are needed at Global Justice immediately! Dr. Director wants to see now. " said Wade. Kim nodded and grabbed Ron by the arm and they both ran out of the building.

**Global Justice HQ**

" You called Dr.Director?" asked Kim. Coming out of the lift, Ron drop to the floor. " Ouch, my bad!" said Ron. Standing up, Kim and Dr. Director began discussing about something. "Whats the sitch Dr.Director?" asked Kim.

Dr. Director turned and pressed a button, it displays an armour being made in a research lab. " This armour is built to destroy your armour Kim possible. It was created Dr.Drakken, after he escaped from prison that is." Dr.Director explained. " Oh, but of course, whatever he creates never was able to destroy me and the suit." Kim replied with a smile. Dr. Director stopped smiling and pressed the button again. " Perhaps you would like to give it a road test?" Dr.Director asked.

The walls began rotating and out of it, an armour emerges through the walls. "Kim possible, meet armour 01, the first armour to be made with such creativity with no boundaries and fire-power." Dr.Director continued. Ron came up to the armour, " Wow! This is so cool! " cheered Ron, but as he reached out to touch it, the armour move its hand and prevented Ron from touching it. " Huh? Kim!" cried a devastasted Ron Stoppable. As Kim was about to rescue Ron, Dr.Director asked her to give a small combat practice with the new armour. Kim, without thinking much, she agreed and changed to her combat suit. Ron and Dr. Director stood aside of the room, watching the battle enraged between two geniuses.

" Come on suit! Lets see what you got! " ordered Kim. Her suit shone with the suit powering up for battle mode. The armour, threw Ron Stoppable aside as it dashes towards Kim.

**BATTLE ON!**

The armour's hand and Kim's hand meet and thus the combat practice begins. The armour withdrew itself as it lets Kim to keep on attacking without letting up one bit. "Haiya!" Kim cried, letting out all of her energy one punch. The punch hit the armour's chest but it regains its posture. Then, the armour took out a mechanical bow and drew three cards from its side belt. As the armour slashes the card to its bow, it lets out a voice, " FLOAT...,DRILL...,TORNADO...SPINNING DANCE!"

All of a sudden, the armour began to glow and strong gusts of wind surrounded it. The armour rises to the air and began spinning non-stop, it then lashes out a powerful kick at Kim Possible. The Battle Suit Kim wore, activated its self-defence mechanism and defends Kim with a shield. " Ha! Try that! HUH?" Kim gasped. The shield began to break down, and the armour pierces the shield. Acting on her own, Kim dodge the attack with a roll to the ground. The kick misses Kim but manage to cut Kim's arm by a little bit.As Kim lifts her head, she heard another voice from out of the dust. "CHOP...,TORNADO...SPINNING ATTACK!"

All of a sudden, Kim saw the armour at the ceiling of the HQ and its arms are surrounded by small cyclones and lunges at Kim. This time, Kim was slow by a second and the attack hit Kim in the right leg. Immobilize now, Kim had to stand up and fight. "You made me mad now..." she whispered. Her eyes showed no more mercy for the armour. " YEARGH!!!" cried Kim. Kim moved at ultralight speed and launches dozens of kicks and punches at the armour. The armour stood there, unable to move and kept receiving damage from Kim's attacks. It soon fell to the ground, motionless. Victorious, Kim stopped the attacking and stoood in front of the armour. " See? Nobody can beat Wade's intelligence!" Kim declared but she soon heard another voice. " RECOVER..."

Shocked at what Kim's seeing now, the armour began to repair itself automatically and soon was ready to fight. The armour, now angry, drew another card from its side pocket from its belt and slashes it in between its buckle. " EVOLUTION...Engaged..." the voice said.

The armour was then surrounded by 13 cards and each card transform itself to data and combine with the armour. Completed, the armour now is coloured fiery red. Kim stood there in amazement, but she soon snap out of it and regain her posture of attacking. " This is going to take awhile..." said Kim, she realized that the armour also know Kim's super suit weaknesses. her leg now hurts like hell as she rises to fight. The armour, drew out a dual blade from its cover and let out a roar before charging at Kim.

"Simulation battle is over!" ordered Dr. Director all of a sudden. The armour then place its blades back and re-transform itself to its original form. Then, the armour turned to Dr.Director and shuts down. Kim breathe a sigh of relief. " Well then, Miss Possible? What do you think of the armour?" asked Dr.Director, coming out of the save spot. " Kim! You were SO cool! " said Ron, running towards Kim. " I...I...oh..." said Kim before passing out in Ron's arms. "KIM!" cried Ron. Dr. Director went to check on Kim and said it was okay. She then snaps her fingers and some agents came into the room and carried her off. As Ron was about to leave the room, Dr. Director stopped him.

"Uh, its there anything Doc?" asked Ron, puzzled by Dr. Director's act. She grabbed Ron's shoulders and asked, " Ronald Adrian Stoppable,how would you like to be the first user of the armour?"

Shocked, Ron eyes widened and scratched his head. " Well, if its all right with Kim..." said Ron but he nodded as sign of acceptance. " Very well then, Ron Stoppable. Congrats. " she replied, and she took out the armour's buckle. Handing it to Ron she warned, " Remember, you must always try to protect her. Don't use it for fame or anything like you did when you 'secretly borrowed' Kim's super suit."

Ron nodded. He remembered clearly about the incident where Dr.Dementor uses a remote control to control Kim's super suit. _How much longer will Kim's super suit last in life? After all, the armour couldve beaten KP so easily._ Ron thought, holding the armour's buckle. he then handed it over to Rufus to tuck it in his pocket. " This armour is different than the other one. So, I would like to call this armour, ARMOUR 02, and in order to use it you must insert this card to the slot of the buckle and pull this trigger." explained Dr.Director. She handed a card, in the size of a poker card to Ron. " This is to ensure that nobody can use it except the person who has the card. Remember to say 'transform' as well. Dont worry, you will have a couple of practices here." she continued.

Nodding, Ron grabbed the card and made a run for the doors. He held the card tightly and place it with Rufus.

Narrator : Thanks for reading this. I will continue to Chapter 2 ASAP and will probably come out tomorrow. I plan to do only up to Chapter 3 because I wanted it to be like a KP episode but I think this is a 2-episode story. Give some comments please so I will know whats my mistake. Thanks.


	2. Crushed

**Chapter 2 : Crushed**

**Dr.Drakken's Lab**

" Shego!!! " shouted Dr.Drakken. Storming out his room, he sat on his thinking couch and grumbled. Shego on the other hand, quickly entered the room then leaning onto a pole with her arms crossed. " What now, Doc? " Shego asked, looking bored at the sight of a droopy and angry Dr.Drakken.

" SHEGO! I need you to go and get back that blueprint of mine. Find it! I dont care how long it takes but I know that blueprint is in somebody's hand now. I can feel it! " ordered Dr.Drakken. Immediately, Shego sighed and snapped her fingers. A group of synthodrones in amount of 50 gathered and they despatch with Shego as their leader to locate the missing blueprint. Dr.Drakken continues to sulk in his thinking chair.

**Middleton Mall**

"Now I can relax at ease..." said Kim, taking a slurp from her slushie at the mall. She looked up at Ron, " Uh, Ron? Aren't you having anything? " she asked.

"No, the Ron-man can go without a drink. Thanks for caring. " said a 'Cool' Ron. Maybe the word 'cool' aint right cause Ron is dehydrated and is purely tempted to have a sip from Kim's slushie. _NO! If this keeps up, I wont have any money left until next month!_ thought Ron. Just when he was about to talk to Kim, the mall alarm set off. Kim and Ron got up and headed for the direction where trouble is.

"Oh...No..." groaned Kim. Both Kim and Ron arrived at the scene of the crime but it was Shego and the other synthodrones that were causing troubles. Shego stood in front of the line and gave a very direct order, " Go and find that blueprint! It was located by this darn thing so it may or may-not be here! "

Kim confronted them, " What's your sitch Shego? " Kim asked. Shego turned, smiling at Kim and then darting at her with her signature punch. " You might have the blueprints! " said Shego, continue to fight with Kim. Kim, without hesitation fought back with all her strength but with the synthodrones cheating as they all synchronize with one another to fight with Kim. Slowly, Kim's outfit was torn and thus revealed her super suit she was wearing. " No more Miss Nice Lady..." said Kim. She powered up and launched an invisible attack at all the synthodrones. One by one each synthodrone end its life with a splat. All who stood in Kim's way is being pulverized one by one.

" When you gotta do it, you have to do it yourself. " sighed Shego, and darted at Kim again with a kick. Kim turned and blocked the attack with her left arm and return with a punch to Shego's right face. " Ouch! " cried Shego, spitting out blood she increase her powers and fought even more furious than before. Ron, was fighting with the other synthodrones with his...well, chopsticks. " Ah ha! Take that! Oh HO! Feel the power of the chopsticks! HIYAA! " said Ron. He poked each synthodrone in the head with his chopsticks and each one sizzle bon fizzle.

Kim and Shego continue to fight with one another but suprisingly Shego can withstand the power of the suit this time. " Hmm, you got and upgrade? " Kim asked, landing a kick at Shego's stomach. Shego flinched and regain her posture, " No, I just did some extra vigorous training while I was doing my time. " she replied. But with another punch, Shego spat out more blood. " Darn it! This is SO not going anywhere for me!" she said, putting one hand in her pocket she took out two blades. " Forgive me Kimmie, I have to be rough with you now. " she said, now her eyes were usually green but it has changes to red. Kim doesn't like this one bit but continues to fight.

" YEARGH!!!" cried Shego. She dissapeared from Kim's vision and appeared from behind Kim. Before the suit's armor could activate the shield, Shego slashed Kim's back. " Argh!" cried Kim, in agony and pain she continues to fight with all her might while the suit repairs itself. Shego, licking the blood from the blade that she use to slash Kim, said " My, my Kim Possible...Is that all you got?"

Kim, got up from her last injury landed a kick at Shego's face but Shego grabbed her by the hand. "Now, this is the true me..." giggled Shego. She raise her blade high and brought it down in a flash, Kim, too late for her to move her other leg to kick Shego's head closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But, no pain came and she opened her eyes.

BATTLE ON!

"NOBODY! TOUCHES MY GIRLFRIEND THAT WAY!" shouted Ron, both of his hands gripped Shego like a python hanging on to its prey. Rufus, took out Ron's buckle from Dr.Director and with one hand he slotted in the card while Rufus held it onto to his stomach. "TRANSFORM!" Ron cried, pulling the trigger he shone brightly and the belt activates upon Ron's command. Kim stood up and saw Ron transforming into what she fought the other day at Global Justice HQ. "Armor 01?" she asked.

After transforming, Ron is now equipped with the suit. Blue and silver it was indeed, " Shego, you fought many times with Kim Possible but now, I am you're new opponent. " declared Ron in a deep voice. Ron took out his special blade, design for the suit and pulled out a fan of cards from blade at the end ( the holder part ). He drew 3 cards from it and slashes it to his blade like Armor 01 did. A voice was heard, "Kick...Thunder...Mach...Lighting Sonic..."

Ron pierces the mall's ground with his blade as three pictures from the card he slashes with appeared behind Ron and combined with the armor. As the three cards united with the armor, Ron felt a powerful thunder around his armor and the armor acted on its own and launch the attack. Shego, held both of her blades and defended herself with it but in vain the blades didn't even cause the attack to flinch hence the kick broke the blades and it threw Shego way to the other side of the mall. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! and Shego finally stopped attacking. She lay there motionless and she power down her powers.

"What's gotten into Shego?" Ron asked, he walked towards Kim and offer her a helping hand. "What's her issue? She's not like this when we fought." Kim said while getting up, turning to Ron she gave Ron a hug."Wait, why are you wearing another super suit?" Kim asked. Ron turned away, he couldn't tell Kim that he doesn't trust her suit anymore but before he could answer her, Shego woke up and she grew more furious than before. "Super suit...Must return it to Dr.Drakken..." Shego mumbled, Ron and Kim took a closer at Shego and realizing that something is amiss."Kim, lets do this." said Ron cooly. Kim nodded and the two ran at Shego, working together as they fought Shego whose hands are now red instead of the usual green.

" ARGH!" cried Shego, slashing Ron's suit with one arm and swinging for a back kick Kim. Kim block the kick and return it with a punch at Shego's head.

"STOPP!!!!"

Kim and Ron recognised that childish voice from anywere and when they turn to their back, it was Senor Senior Jr. " Why are the three of you fighting? " he asked. He looked at Shego, his eyes were watery. " Shego? What's gotten into you? This is not how you taught me when my papa hired you to be my tutor! " cried Senor Senior Jr. He held out his left hand, walking towards Shego and stood in front of Shego. " Please, Shego...come back with me..." Senor said.

Shego, suddenly had a very severe head pain and she let out a loud cry. People around the mall soon grabbed the oppurtunity to escape. In a daze, her eyes return to green and her hands return to the usual green everyone is use to. Shego then collaspe to the floor and passed out. Senor Senior Jr. carried Shego and walk away from the Middleton Mall. Ron, de-transforming from his armor saw everything and was touch...well, almost.

**Senor Senior senior Island**

The helicopter landed at the landing ground, not far from the Senor Senior mansion. Senor Senior Senior was playing golf at the park. He notice that his son had arrived from the chopper and went to greet him. But he was shocked as he saw his son bringing out a woman. He hurriedly to Junior and questions him about Shego. " What is this my son? " Senior asked.

Junior placed Shego on their couch and clapped his hands. Soon maids and servants came into the room and began to treat Shego. " Papa, she was the one you hire as my tutor before. She is having a very serious problem. " Junior replied. Senior sighed, " My son, why do you care about her problems? Soon her problems will be ours too! " Senior answered.

Junior ignored his father and sat next to Shego in the living room. "Very well my son, we will have the medical staff prepared to check Shego's condition." Senior said, leaving the living room. Junior, showing no signs of relief, smiled secretly behind his father's back and uttered a very nice word..."Thank you."

**Possible's residence**

"Wade, please tell me you can upgrade my super suit." Kim pleaded. She sat on the couch in the living room while Ron is watching wrestling on her plasma TV screen. Wade, typing on his computer with lightning speed examined the super suit with expectations. " Did you know that this suit actually lost to one of Dr.Drakken's blueprint armor!?" Kim asked. Finally, Wade stopped and look up at Kim on his screen. " Kim, ease up! I got it all under control." said Wade. He showed Kim a picture from his computer screen. " After analyzing what is your suit's weaknesses, I am able to correct the flaw. The video of you fighting at GJ HQ with Dr.D's armor showed me how to fix the problem." replied Wade. " Thank goodness." said Kim.

"Yeah! Go Pain King!" cheered Ron. Kim let out a sigh, "When can you get the suit ready?" she asked. Wade replied, " Perhaps this afternoon."

"Okay, let me know if there's anything up. Please and thank you!" Kim replied, turning off the Kimmunicator.

**Dr.Drakken's lab**

"Dr.Drakken! What's going on with you!?" cried one of the synthodrones. Dr.Drakken, no, another advance synthodrone to form of Dr.Drakken and started destroying all the other synthodrones. " NO! HAVE MERCY!!!!" cried one synthodrone as Dr.Drakken took out a stake and pierce every single one of the synthodrone in the chest. "DR.DRAKKEN DIED A LONG TIME AGO!!! YEE HAAHAHAHAHA!!!" cried the advance synthodrone.

WHIR! WHIIIRRRR!! WHIR! WHIRRR!!

Synthodrone NO.572 manage to send an SOS message to Kim Possible's website but he was then shut down after being pierced by the stake. Dr.Drakken, laughed villainly as he exited his lab.

**Possible's residence**

Beep! Beep! Be-beep!

Kim, glance at the clock and realize that it was 3 in the afternoon before answering her Kimmunicator. " What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim.

"Kim! We received a distress call from an unknown person but guess where he is." Wade replied.

"Uh...Where?"

"Dr.Drakken's lab. It could be a synthodrone but I can't tell because the signal dissapeared as soon as it arrives." answered Wade. Kim rubbed her chin and thought long and hard. " All right, we'll be there. If its a trap, then they will still lose anyway. " said Kim, she grabbed Ron's shoulder and signal him to go. " Let's go Ron, time's a-wastin! " said Kim. In return Ron smiled and pat his pocket where his GJ buckle is kept. While Kim ran up to get change, Ron took out the card Dr.Director gave him and took a closer look at it.

Dr.Drakken's lab

The mutated Dr.Drakken sat in his destroyed lab with lots of icky goo around the area. When he smiles, his teeth poked out like crocodiles. "Come on, Kim Possible...I await your prescence..." it said.

Suddenly...BAM!

"Wow, what ever happen to Dr.D's lab?" Ron asked. Stepping into the room he crouched down so as to secure the perimeter for Kim. As he gave Kim the thumbs up, Kim, in her brand new super suit, entered the room.

"Whats there to hide? Miss Kim Possible!?"

Kim and Ron both gasped as they do not believe at what they are seeing. " What did you do to the REAL Dr.Drakken!? " Kim ordered. Ron butt in, "Yeah! Where is HE!?" he demanded. The creature, or synthodrone or Dr.Drakken, grinned. " Ooh, he is somewhere...in the middle of nowhere." it said. Raising up his large fist, he slammed it down to the ground where Kim and Ron were suppose to be. "Rufus! Buckle!" Ron ordered. Rufus, place the buckle as he usually does and Ron inserted a card. Landing to the concrete floor he pulled the trigger. "TRANSFORM!" he commanded.

Light shone from Ron's buckle as he begins transforming to his armour. Kim, on the other hand, fought with the new Dr.Drakken with her power up suit.

BATTLE ON!

"Kim! Let me have him!" Ron shouted when Kim was still fighting with Dr.Drakken. Kim gave Ron an opening at the synthodrone's face so Ron took that oppurtunity. He dashes with lightning speed and punch Dr.Drakken in the face, hard. The synthodrone's neck twisted and soon he collaspe. "Well, aint that easy." said Ron, but then the synthodrone stood up and re-twisted his head back. " Not so soon, whose name always escapes me. " Dr.Drakken said. The synthodrone grabs Kim by the neck and flings her across the room and gave Ron a kick under his chin that sends him flying up and away. Kim hit her head onto the wall in collision and was knocked out.

"Wuahhaahaha, somebody stop me!" quoted the synthodrone with a little voice of 'The Mask'. He broke a metal pipe and walked towards Kim. Ron, immediately made speared the synthodrone and pushed him away from Kim. " You're dealing with me punk. " said Ron, and he launch a punch at the synthodrone's stomach. The synthodrone withdrew itself and Ron, drew out a card from the armour's suit. He slashes it to his sword and a voice was heard. " Absorb Queen..." Ron took out another card and slashes it. A voice was heard, " FUSION KING! "

Ron's armor began to glow in golden as the cards from his deck arise and floated around him. It then combines with Ron's armour to create a much more powerful armour. Ron's old sword transform into a new and bigger golden blade with blue patterns at the blade's center. The synthodrone recovered from his pain and charges at Ron with the metal bar he held earlier. "YEARGH!!!" it cried.

Automatically, Ron drew out another 5 cards and slot them into his card slot at his blade. A voice then said, " Ace, 10, Jack, Queen, King...ROYAL STRAIGHT FLASH!!"

Ron, lifting up his sword that began to glow brightly, charges at the synthodrone. Both clash and a big bang happened. "NOOOOO!!!!" cried the synthodrone.

LATER

Ron, walked out of the lab and into the jet boat Wade had provided them. He steered Kim and himself back to Middleton. Rufus got out of his pocket and began to sunbathe. "Rufus! No fair!" said Ron. _Darn, my stomach hurts a lot after that battle_. thought Ron. _Nothing but a good grande size nacho will do the trick!_ he continued." BOOYA! " cheered Ron. So, the journey ends for this chapter. If you want to read more about this story, please send in reviews. I will continue making new stories cause, well, we still have Shego stuck in Senor Island and also the dissapearence of Dr. Drakken.


	3. Rise and fall

**Chapter 3 : Rise and Fall...then rise again.**

Possible's residence

As Kim opened her eyes, her back aches like rocks being thrown at her but still she gather her strength and sat up from her bed. She notice that she was in her room after her vision became clear to her and she muster up all of her might just to get out of bed but the pain was somewhat screaming to Kim, telling her not to move. She collaspe to the ground once but then got up again, swaggering but she corrected her posture and continued to walk. Her head ached so bad till she had to hold onto the wall as she walk.

"Uh...what happened?" Kim asked herself. Ron, her boyfriend was watching TV in her spacious living room. With her head still thumping like a bomb, she did not bother to greet Ron and she collapse to the floor again. THUMP!

Ron, turning away from his pleasure he gets from watching TV, got up and hurry to Kim. "Kim? Are you okay?" he asked. He held Kim with his right arm under Kim's back and while kneeling, his left hand hold Kim's left hand. "Kim? Arghh! Mr. Possible!!" cried Ron. His voice echoed the house but then Kim shushed him. Kim look into Ron's eye and ponder about the new armour that Global Justice had given Ron in order to maintain justice.It seems that what Ron is doing is more to protecting Kim and least caring about the safety of the world but soon, Kim's head ached like a thunderous clap hence she collapse. Kim's dad, rushed to Ron where he called Dr.Possible and immediately he got down to his knees. " Kimmie-cub? What happened?" he asked softly.Ron handed Kim over to her father and he got up. Ron's heart,beating like a drum and curious of what's wrong with Kim but he told himself to be strong at heart.

Kim's dad took Kim's body temperature at Kim's bedroom with the thermormeter and sighed. Ron, still not knowing the situation asked Kim's dad for the problem. "Is there a problem with Kim? Mr. Possible?" asked a meekly Ron. Kim's dad turning to Ron, bent down so he could whisper to Ron's ear. " Kim is just tired. Let her rest..." whispered Dr.Dad possible. Ron breathe a sigh of relief, and Dr.Dad Possible smiled.

Beep! Beep! Be-Beep!

Ron quickly grabbed Kim's kimmunicator in Kim's room and ran into the toilet so he can answer it. "Whaddap Wade?" Ron ask softly, so soft even Wade had to increase the volume in his computer but to no avail Wade took his microphone and began to talk. "What's with the whispering Ron?" Wade asked, but then Ron hushed Wade and signal him to keep quiet.Ron then took his time to explain Kim's health condition to Wade and he nodded.

"If you don't mind, may I have a check at Kim?"Wade asked. Ron, believing Wade as much as he does for Kim gave thumbs up at Wade and held the Kimmunicator close to Kim's body. A red bulb popped out of the Kimmunicator and it releases infrared to scan Kim's body. Wade, with his specialty with his latest computer typed like a madman and once he is done, the red bulb turn off automatically and return to the Kimmunicator. Ron wondered how could Wade possibly put every cool stuff inside the Kimmunicator but then shook his head and promised himself to stop thinking about unuseful things. "Ron, we have a problem." said Wade finally, Ron's fears came back with full of curiousity and asked, "What is it?" Wade's face became very serious, "It seems Kim is having a specially cultured disease. A disease that somehow weakens the immune system like the Human Immunodeficiency Virus but this is rather special."

"Why is it special?" Ron asked.Sweats began to drip down from Wade's chin, he look up at Ron from his computer screen and gave a small grin. "This virus, has a big symbol of Dr.D. This shows that Dr.Drakken is behind this synthodrone." explained Wade but then was cut off by Ron," Wait, doesnt that spell for Dr.Dementor also?" asked Ron. Wade scracth his forehead and gave a long thought at this but before Wade could give anymore thought, Kim started to scream in pain.Ron,rose to his feet and went to tend to Kim but Kim's body temperature was too hot till Ron could not even touch her.

"WADE! DO SOMETHING!!" cried Ron in despair. Ron witness Kim's body turn and twitch as if being possesed by something.Kim's father and mother came hurrily to the room but could not touch her as well. " We have to get her to the hospital immediately!" said Kim's mother, her voice was very worried and this made Ron wanting to do something too.Jim and Tim peeped into the room and was afraid that something bad is going to happen to Kim."Jim! Tim! Call the ambulance immediately!" Kim's mother ordered.Without thinking much, both of them hurried to the house phone.But then,the unthinkable happened, the entire family of the Possible clan suddenly felt an unbearble pain in their chest and soon, one by one they collaspe. No matter who or where, each person with the name of Possible fall by the power of the special virus.

Shaking like a leaf, Ron sweats fall to the floor of the Possible house and he fell to his knees. The smell of death in the house was absolutely horrible so Ron, ran out of the house with Kim's Kimmunicator. He ran back to his house and lock himself in his own room, fell to the floor and cried. "No, whats going on?" Ron stammered, the room was only filled with the sound of his sob but he then put his left hand in his pocket and felt the buckle that Global Justice had given him.

Beep! Beep! be-beep!

The Kimmunicator rang as loud as possible, filling the room with good news and a soothing atmosphere for Ron because it proves that he still can rely on Wade. At once he took the Kimmunicator on the floor with lightning speed and answered it. "Wade...,what's up?" Ron asked, rubbing his tears away. Wade appeared on the screen with his face, "Ron! We got big trouble!" Wade said.

"If it is about all the other people with the word 'Possible' in the family name, I know." Ron replied. Wade took another sigh, " No, its not about that. Its just that there's something or some sort of aura coming out of your body. Perhaps if you can come over to my house and I will give you a check up." Wade concluded. Smiling, Ron agrees and he immediately took off from his house with the Kimmunicator in his hand. _Its time for the Ron-dude to step up into the field..._thought Ron.

**Wade's home**

Ding-dong!

"Wade!? Are you there?" Ron cried aloud. Soon, the opened and there was Wade...sort of. " Good day to you, Mr. Ronald. Master Wade is waiting for you in his room. Would you care for a drink?" said the robot waiter. It allows Ron to enter the living room and showed him the way to Wade's room. " This is Master Wade's room, sir. If you require any assistance just let me know and I will attend to your needs." said the robot, giving a gesture to let Ron in. " Cool...wait, this aint the right time to be dangling around." said Ron, and he knocks on Wade's door.

" RON! " cried Wade as he opened the door. Delighted and happy Ron shook hands with Wade and they both sat down next to Wade's CPU. " Wade, is there anything you can do about Kim's condition?" asked Ron, his heart beating faster now, hoping for a good answer. Wade, looking at his computer and stared at it for awhile then turned to Ron. " Ron, you have been with Kim for quite a long time compare to the others...It is possible you might have special genes that could counter this special virus whoever this Dr. D create. Perhaps i could get 2 of the best doctors from around the world to help me in this." Wade continued.

AFTER 2 HOURS...

Knock-knock! The door knocked and Wade went to open the door while Ron waited in anticipation.

"Ahh, its been so long! How are you...Dr.Gregory House?" Wade asked. The man, slightly built and carries a walking cane entered the room with his suitcase. "Yes, Wade. It certainly has, now, what did you call me all the way down here for?"Dr. House asked. Before Wade could answer Dr. House, a helicopter landed on Wade's roof. "Wade!? There's somebody on our rooftop!" shouted Wade's mother. Thump! Another man jumped off Wade's roof and came through the open window in Wade's room. "Yes! Dr. Black Jack is in DA House!" cheered Wade.

Ron's faced twitched as Dr. Black Jack walk across the room to shake hands with Dr. House. Dr. Black Jack, had a scar on his face and a weird combination of black and white hair made Ron scratch his face. Even Rufus was afraid of Dr. Black Jack face and hid inside of Ron's pockets. "So, whats the problem this time Wade? I didnt fly all the way from Japan for nothing you know." asked Dr. Black Jack, placing his suitcase on the table.

Turning to Ron Stoppable, Wade rubbed his chin. " He is our problem doctors. So lets get down to business..." Wade continued.


	4. The other worldtravelers

**STOPPABLE'S RESIDENCE**

"NOOOO!!" cried Ron, struggling to free himself from Dr. Black Jack's grip.

"Quit your yelling, how the hell are we going to do our job if you keep on doing this?" answered Jack.

Frustrated and tired of Ron's yelling, went into the kitchen. From all the commotion that Ron was causing, Jack heard a few words being muttered in the kitchen. Words like, "Borrow...pan...good....son...."

Within 5 minutes Dr. House was out of the kitchen again, with his right arm hiding behind his back. "Look, if you don't shut up within the next 2 seconds, I am going to anesthetize you with something else." warned Ron with a stern look on his face. However...

"NO WAY MAN! NO WA.."

BONK!!!

Ron fainted from the impact of 's frying pan. Standing there with both eyes open wide like, (O.O), Dr. Black Jack just can not believe as to what he is seeing. "Are you crazy?? He could've suffered from a concussion!" shouted Dr. Black Jack. Dropping the pan, gave a smirk and walked out of the room. Wade came rushing in, "What happen? I heard a loud noise and I dropped the cup of soda I was drinking while rushing here and...what happen to Ron?"

Jack just smiled, he replied "It seems to be a new and inexpensive way of anesthetize people...people,like Ron." Carrying Ron's unconscious body, he loaded Ron on a tray and pushed him into a cylinder shape machine. "? Aren't you coming to see this?" Jack asked. In reply, shouted,"Quiet! I'm talking to the devil that wears prada, Miss Cuddy!".

[ Jack's expression... =.="(sweats)]

Ignoring what he had just heard from ,multiple tests were then carried out in order to find out what is wrong with Ron Stoppable. Hopefully it will be in time to save Kim Possible, whose suit may not last any longer to newer threats.

**MIDDLETON HOSPITAL**

"I NEED MORE IV LIQUIDS!!" ordered Kim's doctor.

Nurses and doctors rushing all over the place, Kim was the main focus of the hospital that night. "Why is her body doing this??" asked one of the doctors. Analyzing Kim's record, Kim is suffering from multiple symptoms such as, cold sweats, high fever, bleeding nose, breathing problems, heart problems and so many more. "She isn't responding to any of our antibiotics!" cried the despaired hematologists. Kim's mom started to worry about Kim as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I hate myself for not being able to do anything for my daughter..." she muttered while crying. Mr. Possible stood next to Mrs. Possible and hold her in his arms, gently hugging her as she continued to cry. "Its all my fault, I should have seen this coming. I'm a lousy father..." said a sad .

**STOPPABLE'S RESIDENCE**

Everything was quiet in that house, Wade was asleep and , was swinging his walking stick around, continued to stare into the blank ceiling. After a short time, the results were in. "! We got a real problem here..." Dr. Black Jack said, placing the result on the table in front of him. Immediately he sat up and looked at the results, with a stern look, then crumpled the paper and began to eat it.

(0.0) Jack 's expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!??" shouted Dr. Black Jack. "That piece of paper showed that there's is nothing we can do to stop this mutation in his body. We don't know what.."

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." replied Dr House. "Let me call my colleagues. At least they know something, you're just an accurate surgeon,why don't you operate on a rat or something. Here, try this!" Immediately he handed a naked mole rat to Dr. Black Jack. "Uh-oh." squeaked Rufus.

In rage, Dr. Black Jack snatched the phone away from 's hand. "Listen, we can't do anything about it. We have never seen such mutation at all even if we access the entire data of diseases!" shouted Jack.

Silence then filled the room for a temporary moment. Nothing can be heard except the panting of 's breath.

"Well why didn't you say so?" replied , sitting upright now in his chair. "Let's get Wade. We need to tell him that we can't help him except performing euthanasia or kill Ron Stoppable with a lethal dose of...ooh,let's see...how about Vicodin?" he continued.

Cooling down after all those yelling at the no-brainer, nodded but then said, "We'll stick to calling Wade, we don't have to kill him."

"Fine by me. Now,let's wake the fatso up." said , while smirking.

However...

"**WHO CALLED ME A FATSO**...?" asked a pretty angry Wade.

Dr. House stood up calmly and walked towards Wade. "We have some very disturbing and unfortunate news for you Wade. Which would you like to hear first? The unfortunate or the disturbing news?" asked Dr. Black. Rubbing his chin, Wade replied,"What's the difference?" Smiling again, Dr. Black continued on his explanation. "The disturbing news is that Dr. House here ate up the result." Wade immediately looked at , "YOU ATE WHAT??"

"Oh,you want it? Then wait." said Dr. House, he then stucked a finger in his throat and he then regurgitate the icky and goo-like paper. Which was the result that he recently swallowed down. "There you go, here's the result."

Dr. Black then continued, "And the unfortunate news is that we can't do anything to help Ron in his current state. There's no way medical science can help him. From what I remember, his DNA shows some strands of similar DNA as of the monkey. Now,that was only 40% of his DNA. However, there is a rapidly growing virus causing some sort of mutation in the DNA and somehow, the monkey's DNA are fighting back with the T-cell's...as their beat stick. Which was weird. Probably what started here to eat it."

Wade shook his head. "So there's no way of saving Ron now?"

Dr. House and Dr. Black Jack stood there in silence, not willing or wanting to tell Wade.

"That's okay mates. I guess there's nothing we can do now..." sighed Wade. He then ushered and Jack out of the house while thanking them over and over again.

**SLAM!**

"It's your fault." said Dr. House, pointing at Dr. Black Jack.

"Oh SHUT UP." replied Dr. Black Jack. Immediately both gave each other a right-hook punch in the face, hitting each other on the right cheek.

"You sure hit like a girl for somebody who knows how to cut a body up." smirked Dr. House.

"You on the other hand, punch like a baby." replied Dr. Black Jack, rubbing his cheek. With a gust of wind, Jack left the Stoppable's residence in his chopper whilst Dr. House left in his Triumph Bonnevile bike.

Wade stood next to Ron, wondering what will become of him and Kim in the near future? However, his train of thoughts were derailed when somebody tapped Wade's shoulder. Turning around, Wade was shocked to see a pink suit with big green eyes. It looks like Ron's suit but a whole lot different. The next thing he knows, the pink dude started talking in Japanese. All Wade could do, was take out Kim's old Kimmunicator and turn on the translating program. (Do note the following conversation is translated in the Kimmunicator)

"I come in peace, and I mean you no harm." the pink dude said.

"Who are you and what is your purpose of confronting me?" asked Wade.

"My name is Decade and I come from a different world. Your friend here has collided with one of my friend's world, the Blade world. Its ok, I have come to help him." introduced Decade.

Wade, stepped back for abit and then turned to Ron. "How can I know that I can trust you?" Wade asked.

There was no reply from Decade. "You don't have to." Decade finally muttered. Decade reached for his pocket book on his left hip and drew out a card and slotted it into his belt buckle, which is completely different from Ron.

_KAMEN - RIDER - KABUTO!_ said the voice from his belt.

Wade quickly turned to face Decade but then a bright light filled up the room. Wade covered his eyes as the light was too strong for him. Decade then drew out another card and slot it into his buckle.

_ATTACK RIDE - CLOCK UP!_

Everything became slow after that. The dripping water of dew from the leaves outside the house, the chopper that Dr. Black Jack was on slowed down in ten-folds and everything else in the world, slowed down. Decade, walked towards to Ron and carried him in his arms. "Subete o hakaishi, subete o tsunage!" said Decade. Immediately after saying those words, he left the house, tying Ron to his bike and then rode off. After getting away, Decade removed his belt, transforming to his human form. "Ron-san, omaya-wa...Jo-ker..." muttered Decade.

Back in Ron's house.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" cried a distressed Wade.

Slamming his fists on the wall, Wade cursed himself. "How can this be? Nobody who fought Kim and Ron before ever came up with the biological war idea! Who could've thought of this?? If only I came up with a plan or some sort of bio-suit for both Kim and Ron, none of this would've happen!!"

Rufus then cried loudly in tears, using Wade's pants as tissue. Rufus looked up at Wade, realizing that his hand no longer holds the old Kimmunicator. "Huh?" said Rufus.

**Somewhere...**

"Owh...owh....oh...my aching head...Kim? Where are you?" asked Ron, recovering from the heavy blow that Dr. House impacted on his thick skull. "Ouch,hey, where am I?"

"You are, where you are suppose to be, and where you are not suppose to be." replied Decade.

Ron's eyes were still blurred but then as things got clearer, he realized that he was in a house. With an old man, 2 young men and a young woman....with a small silver talking bat.

"Hey,hey,let's not treat him like this. He is, after all, a human." said the old man. Grabbing a tray on the table, he offered Ron some cookies and a cup of milk.

"Oh sweet! Milk and cookies!" said a delighted Ron as he began to munch down on the cookies.

Happy to see that Ron was all good, the old man smiled and sat back in his chair, which was near Ron's seat.

"Eh...so,we know that he's the Joker from Blade's world...what can we do?" asked the other young man.

"There are 2 ways of doing so...seal him in the blank card of Blade's or we get someone else to replace him..." replied Decade.

Ron then looked up from his plate and saw a young woman staring at Ron. "Eh-heh, Hi? I'm Ron Stoppable." said Ron.

"Oh,oh,oh...we forgot to introduce ourselves." said the old man, immediately, he stood up. "Come on guys, let's introduce ourselves." His hand gestures the others to stand and each followed suit. "Hi, my name is Yuusuke." said the young man. The young woman then spoke up, "Hi, I'm Natsumi." The old man then placed his right hand on Ron's left shoulder, facing him and said, "Haha, just call me uncle. Now,now, how's your head?"

"My head?" Ron asked, in an awkward manner. "Whats wrong with my...OH MY GOSH MY HEAD HAS A BUMP!!" he cried, after touching his head. "Haha, I have no idea how it got there first but its going to be ok." giggled uncle.

Looking into the room, full of japanese people, he knew, because he went to Japan once and they have the characteristics of the Japanese people. Ron gathered his strength, and asked the guy with the pink suit that looks like his own but had no idea who he was, "Who are you?"

Decade sighed loudly and said, "We are travelers of the universe. We cross time and space, correcting many worlds of their heroes as some setback has caused that particular planet's hero to lose themselves. And my name is Decade. Momoitoke!" - Momoitoke means remember that.

As Decade pointed at Ron, Decade clenched his fist hard...because Ron fell asleep.

"HEEEYYYY!!!!" shouted Decade at Ron's right ear. In a daze, Ron replied, "Ooh,yes Mr Barkin, the answer for question number 5 is Nachos dipped with extra cheese...Oh...hang on, so sorry, were you saying something?"

Decade grabbed his shirt and later on spoke to Ron sternly, "Listen here and listen good, your world is in trouble because it is colliding with another world with another hero. I believe the heroine in this world is Kimberley Anne Possible, no?"

Ron nodded willingly.

"I am Decade, and I have a feeling you have something that belongs to another world, right?" Decade asked.

"Uh,I have no idea what are you talking about buddy! Serious!" said Ron softly.

Natsumi then used her thumb to acupuncture Decade's neck, and Decade started laughing madly.

"Gomenasai, our friend isn't like this all the time. Now, please tell us if you notice anything different in your world." said Yuusuke.

Ron nodded again. As he is still unconscious of what's new around him, he told them his story of KP's world and how got mutated and stuff. He even told them of the power of some belt and cards and the fact that he used them to fight crimes in his world.

"I see...So it was Blade's world that got mixed into this world....Tell me,young man, where are the other cards?" asked uncle.

"They are stored in Global Justice Headquarters. I can't tell you where it is though." said Ron.

Decade turned at Ron, while trying his best to control his laughing, "A-hahah! y-you Haha! su-re? Hahah!! Well, HAha! Let me try something." Decade said. Sucking in his breath, he shouted very loudly, "DIEND!!!!!!!"

Immediately, the room became dark and lightning strikes the outside compound of the house. At the end of the room, appeared a figure like Decade and he was wet. Water dripping from his suit, the figure walked towards Decade.

CLICK!

"Aha,sorry guys,the power got tripped. Haha!" exclaimed Uncle, with a smile on his face.

"You called?" asked the man, this time,his suit was blue in color. "And please, call me when there isn't a freaking downpour!"

Decade slapped the blue man at the back,"Diend, I need you to get back some of your 'treasure.' " said Decade.

"Treasure?" said an excited Diend. "What treasure?"

Decade then whispered to his ear. Diend nodded in agreement. "It will be done mate." said Diend, drawing a card from his case on his belt, and slotting it into his weird techno-looking gun. KAMEN-RIDER-KABUTO! the gun announced.

"He will be my accomplice." Diend said, behind his mask, Diend grinned.

"Make sure, no casualties." ordered Decade, pointing a finger at Diend. With quick reflex, Diend pointed the gun at Decade's face, and a voice was heard, "ATTACK-RIDE-O-BLAST!"

Diend did not pull the trigger, but said this instead, "I don't take orders." With that said, he left with Kabuto. Both dissapeared into the darkness as lightning strikes again.

To be continued...

PS : Do leave some comments. Its been a long time since I wrote. I hope this is satisfying. Oh, I did bring some Kamen Rider into KP's world. Its something I wanted to write about. Thanks.


End file.
